the_realm_of_tilvasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning
Many did not care for previous nations before the war, all that mattered was how it happened. It began with Arkmoor and Relaim , where Orcs and Elves have lived. The War of Broken Realms In the region of Arkmoor, Orcs Inhabited the majority of the lands. The largest of these clan were the Orviks, which bordered the Elves in the north. While in the region of Relaim, The Elven inhabited all except for an ancient human city. It was during the formation of the Ala'nar Dominion when the Elven Expansion began. They were lead by King Shalador Arkem, along with his friend and trusted allies Master Harem Lorel, and Lady Le'denil. The Dominion struck fast and hard, quickly dispatching the Orvik Clans from their land by threat or force. Not much bloodshed was made due to the Orviks being able to amass their populace and leave south towards Relaim. Due to the Orvik's Exodus, the rest of Arkmoor was left to fend against the Ala'nar Onslaught. The Ala'nar Dominion thought it would be easy, but they were wrong. The orcs seeking the power to repel called upon the Grand Elder Shaman Sal'goroth, who in turn asked the spirits for guidance. The spirits went amongst the Orcs, picking a warrior leader amongst the orcs and general amongst the Orcs. Chieftain Mor'gul rose to lead his people, along with his trusted friend Warlord Hak'mud. Upon this, at the mass of the final boundary line, the Ala'nar Dominion came to face the newly formed Urmak Congregation. With great moral and leadership the congregation claimed its first victory under Mor'gul and Hak'mud. Afterwards a series of stalemates followed between the 2 forces. The Rise of Orvik and Zeal of Relais Orvik's Populace made it through Arkmoor, heading South through Gorek Pass, and coming to a clash with another group of Elves. The Elves in the South were called the Kingdom of Relais. The Kingdom was not in its best shape as the previous king had died, forcing a civil war, between the Royalist and Anti-Royalist, that threatened the extinction of the Kingdom. The moments the Orvik Clan arrived was the favorable turning point to the royalist. The Orvik Clans created a path of destruction in the Northwest of Relaim, destroying the bulk Anti-Royalists. On this chance the Queen gathered her People, and defeated the remaining revolutionists. The Orviks were not done dealing with elves however, seeing as Relais began detering them from their march southward, which neared the Relias Capital of Mooncrest. The Orvik Clans through desperation sought the last salvation, the taking of the ancient human city in relaim, Amenstad. The Orvik clans mobility and strength caught the humans unaware, and were decimated with only a few survivors. These survivors would spark the revolts in the rest of the Realm of Tilvas.Orvik clan re-settled themselves in Amenstad, renamed Olkvian, and even built the borders and deadzone between Relais and Orvik lands. Minor Skirmishes remained between the two forces until the end of the war. The Anarchy, The Plan, The Conquest. In the Rest of the Continent three-fifths are inhabited by Humans but littered with Many factions. Holtem region was the first to hear of Orvik's Take Over in Reliam Region. Some factions called for a crusade but, were opposed by others. This would trigger chaos that shall spread throughout the Continent and human regions majorly. As the Anarchy and chaos expanded, it began drawing in the other races. Human faction requiring Resources Assaulted the Dwarven lands of Alm'agan and the Dark Elves of Nimeria's Forest lands of Amarisia and Shad'wen. Upon This the Dark Elves made a temporary deal with the Dwarves, aiding in the art of weaponry to eventually defeat the human factions, which the dwarves gratefully agreed. After 2 years of Human revolts accross the Realm of Tilvas the Dark Elves and Dwarves Enacted their plan. This plan Had Nimerians Expand and attack Southward while the Dwarven Engines of war conquered the Region of Holtem. Holtem's human factions being militarily weak and lacking in resource were dispersed and conquered by the Dwarven Warmachine. However, The Nimerian march southward, along with dwarven forces, they met their opposition. The Southern Factions. The Kingdom, The Magi, Republic, and The League! In the Region south of Nimeria and Frozen Peaks Remained 11 Bastions of power. Ten of these were Human, that had forseen, by god-like intervention, Nimerian invasion, The other was the League of Sha, a Dark Elven force that lives in a Forest vale, which would mobilize against the humans aswell. The 10 Factions fused into the 3 Major Human Factions: The Kingdom of StormTyre, which rests on Stormglen, peninsula region with many storms, The Wizards of Waldewynn, The Magi of the Central lands, and the Tririme Republic, region Eastward into Highlands,hills and wood. Stormtyre new found force not only stopped the Nimerian Advance, they also pushed back as far to a River, which would become the boundary of both nations at the end of the war. The Wizards of Waldewynn, with their magic and tactics, had barely outmatched the Dwarven Warmachine, hastily stopping the dwarves before even expanding their border south. The Tririme Republic had bolstered its defenses forcing the Order of Sha to rethink the human's Tenacity, instinct, and will. With this in mind Sha had Strengthen themeselves by rallying all the dark elves in the forest. This would lead to the establishing of, The League of Sha. Sadly, it would 4 more years before the war had lost its steam and cooled down. In between these four years the Frozen-Sky Dwarves allowed the Founding of the Holtem Federation as a buffer, but unknown to who it is meant to. Truces were made amongst many nations that stood. The only factions that did not accept this were, The Dark Elves of Nimeria and the Ala'nar Dominion.